Downward Spiral
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Clark sees Chloe for the first time in over 6 years but he doesn't expect what he finds. What has happened to Chloe during those 6 years?
1. Chapter 1

Clark Kent squinted his eyes as he looked through his silver rimmed glasses. He had to make sure that it was really Chloe Sullivan he was seeing or if he was just imagining it. He watched as she pulled her tight leather jacket closer to her small fragile frame. Her shoulder length blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and a few loose strands hung around the outline of her face and partially covered her left eye. The dark eye makeup she wore brought out her sparkling blue eyes. Clark hadn't seen her in over six years ever since they went their separate ways after graduation. She was the only one who really knew who he was besides his parents. The day she was getting ready to go off to New York she told Clark she knew what he could do and he told her everything. It felt so good to finally tell the truth to his best friend. That was the last time he saw her. She was supposed to move back to Metropolis but at the last minute she got offered an amazing internship at a paper in New York City and she couldn't turn down the offer. Clark watched as she walked down the sidewalk. She looked alone and lost and Clark found it strange that she was in such a bad part of town walking the streets at this hour. When Clark came to New York to find her he expected to see a happy business like version of Chloe who was married to her work. Chloe came to a stop in front of an old run down apartment building. She walked through the front doors and Clark quietly followed her. She walked up three flights of stairs before she finally stopped on the fourth floor. She walked down the hall and Clark watched her as she pulled out a key and opened up a dented door labeled 4C. After she was in the apartment and the door was closed Clark slowly began to make his way down the strange smelling hallway to her apartment. He couldn't believe that his beautiful smart best friend would wind up in a place like this. Something was wrong with this picture. Clark came to Chloe's door and after he sucked in a big breath he knocked. After a few moments he heard a few locks rattle and the door opened up.

"Look Mr. Mare I told you that I will have the rent for you on Mon…" she froze as she looked up and saw Clark Kent standing in front of her.

"Clark?" She asked, not believing what she was seeing.

_**This is just an idea that came into my head. It will eventually be a Chlark story. I know that Chloe is a very strong character and she still will be in this story. I will be updating soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Clark met Chloe's gaze with a small sweet smile. Still in shock that Clark Kent was standing in front of her she moved to the side and allowed him to enter the apartment. It was a small apartment with the kitchen and living room altogether and two doors off to the side that most likely led to the bathroom and bedroom. By the looks of everything this was not one of the greatest places to be living. Chloe shut the door once Clark was in the apartment and locked it behind her. He turned to look at Chloe and stood there in silence taking in her beauty.

"Clark what are you doing here? I mean I haven't seen you in what five years?"

"Actually it's been six very long years and I missed you Chloe." He said sadly.

He gently reached out for her and pulled her into a warm embrace. They stood that way for a couple of minutes and Clark was not willing to let go. Chloe jumped when she heard the doorknob shake.

"Hey why the hell is the door locked open up," came a strong male voice from behind the door.

A frightened expression quickly spread over Chloe's face and she pushed Clark away from her.

"Clark you have get out of here right now."

"Where am I supposed to go?" Clark asked puzzled.

"What's going on in there? I hear another voice." The strong male voice said growing angrier.

Chloe looked around her apartment for a place to hide Clark and decided on the bathroom. She hurriedly pushed him into the bathroom and closed the door. She rushed back to the front door and unlocked it. A tall guy with a strong build sauntered into the apartment and looked around.

"Who's in here with you? Huh Chloe."

"No one's in here with me Charlie. You're just hearing things."

Clark quietly opened up the bathroom door a crack to see what was going on.

"Yeah well there better not be anyone else in here."

"It's late Charlie so either tell me what you want or get the hell out of here."

Charlie violently grabbed Chloe's neck and forcefully kissed her. When he was finished he shoved her causing her to fall down onto the couch. From inside the bathroom Clark clenched his fists. He wanted to introduce him self to this Charlie guy and then proceed to beat the crap out of him for the way he was treating Chloe.

"Have some fucking respect." Charlie said as he made his way over to one of the kitchen cabinets.

He rummaged through the cabinets and pulled out a brown paper bag that was full of heroin.

"I just came to pick up some stuff. The guys and I have a few sales to make tonight. I'll see you later." Charlie said as he flashed Chloe a grin and left the apartment.

Chloe leaned back against the couch and rubbed her neck. Clark came out of the bathroom and angrily walked to the door. Chloe instantly shot up from the couch and ran in front of Clark.

"Clark where are you going?"

"I thought that I would introduce my self to Charlie." He answered angrily.

"Clark don't it's not a big deal just let it go."

"Chloe how can you let him treat you like that? Who ever he is."

"He's my boyfriend. Well ex boyfriend actually but he doesn't seem to understand that." Chloe said, as an ashamed look came over her face.

Clark affectionately reached out and put his hand on Chloe's cheek, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Chloe what's happened to you?"

She stepped away from him and sat down on the couch, hugging her knees up to her chest. Clark joined her on the couch, waiting for her to answer him.

"Why do you even care Clark? It's been six years why did you show up now?"

"I came her to see you. I needed to be around someone who knew who I really was. I missed you so much and I know that we promised that we would stay in touch but that fell through. I expected to find you living in some pent house and having some top-level job at a newspaper."

"Yeah well things change Clark."

"Apparently they do. Chloe what has happened to you in those six years we were away from each other?"

"You might want to get comfortable Clark because it's a long story."

Clark positioned himself so that he was now sitting more comfortably. He was ready to hear what had happened to her.

_**I know this was short but I need to go to work so I will add another chapter later. I am trying to give this story a Sin City feel and I hope you all like it so far.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe hugged her legs even closer to her chest and looked down at her feet to avoid Clark's gaze. She took a deep breath and prepared to tell the story of her downward spiral.

"I came to New York six years ago. That was the biggest mistake of my life." Chloe said sadly.

"But I though that you got offered this great internship, an even better one then you got offered back in Metropolis." Clark interjected.

"I did and it was great in the beginning. Things couldn't have been going more perfectly and then I met Charlie."

"Yeah I haven't met him face to face yet but I already hate him." Clark said as his anger began to rise.

"He wasn't always like that Clark, well not in the beginning anyway. I met Charlie six years ago at the paper I was working at. He was a friend of my supervisor, well actually he was his drug dealer but I didn't find that out until later. When I first met him he was just so handsome and smart. He kind of reminded me of you." Chloe said, blushing.

"How could a dirt bag like that remind you of me?"

"Because Clark he was really nice guy and he was fun to be with and he made me feel less alone and nervous about being in this city all alone."

"Chloe you have no problem with city life. I mean you did grow up in Metropolis."

"Clark New York is so different from Metropolis. And besides it's not like we have Superman here to protect everyone." She said giving him a small smile.

"So what happened to you to make you end up in a place like this?"

"Charlie got in trouble with the police and since I was connected to him I lost my internship. They said they couldn't have someone associated with that type of stuff working for them. It would give them a bad image. So I lost that and then things started to get really bad with Charlie. He completely changed. It's like he turned into a completely different person. He started to hit me and treat me like crap. I tried so many times to get away from him but it's no use. Because I lost my internship I had to get this crappy little job at some run down little bar just to get by from week to week."

"Chloe you could have gone to your father for help you even could have come to me."

"Clark it's my life and my problems and I am handling things and besides how could I have ever come to you for help when you're in Metropolis ridding the world of all evil. Listen I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed and it was really nice to see you again but you should probably leave."

Chloe got up off of the couch and went into the bedroom. Clark watched her go and couldn't believe what he had just heard. This wasn't like his beautiful smart best friend at all. She was always strong and would never let anyone know what she was really feeling. There was no way that Clark was going to just leave her now. When she woke up in the morning he would be right there waiting for her.

_**In the next chapter Chloe and Clark will get out into the city and she will show him what her life is really like. I will try and update soon but you know it's Mothers Day so we'll see.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe woke up at three in the afternoon and stumbled her way into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, got dressed, put on her dark eye makeup that brought out those gorgeous eyes, and then went out to the living room. She wasn't really surprised when she saw Clark Kent asleep on her couch. Once she told him all about Charlie she had a feeling that he would want to stay and try to protect her. She picked up her leather coat from a chair in the corner and slid it on. She slowly approached Clark who had fallen asleep sitting up. Chloe lightly shook his shoulder. He slowly woke up and gave Chloe one of those dopey farm boy smiles that made her knees go weak. She was surprised that after all these years he still had that same affect on her.

"Clark you fell asleep sitting up." She chuckled.

"Yeah looks like I did. I was waiting to see if our friend Charlie was going to stop by."

"Clark that was sweet of you but really I'm fine. Don't you think that you should be getting back to Metropolis? I bet as we are speaking right now a woman is getting mugged and a bank is getting robbed."

Clark pulled Chloe down onto the couch next to him and said, "Chloe I haven't seen you in six years. The only person I want to be with right now is you."

Chloe knew that he was being sincere. She stood up from the couch and walked over to the front door.

"Hey where are you going?" Clark asked, standing up.

"I have got to get to work. You can come if you want." She said walking out of the apartment.

Clark quickly followed after her. There was no way he was going to pass up the chance to spend time with Chloe.

As they walked down the sketchy city street Clark noticed how many men were staring at Chloe as she passed by them. For some reason unknown Clark didn't like this at all but he had to admit a few times he did catch himself staring at Chloe and smiling. She just seemed to effortlessly blend into the rhythm of the city. She turned down a small dark alley and walked through a back door into a very unattractive kitchen of a bar. Clark followed after her and they walked through the swinging doors into the bar. At this hour of the day only alcoholics and depressed businessmen would be tossing back a few rounds. The bartender nodded his head towards Chloe, acknowledging her. Chloe went behind the bar and Clark sat down on a stool in front of her. A middle aged man who smelled of whiskey and buffalo wings sat down next to Chloe and slapped a few crumpled dollars onto the bar, indicating that he wanted another few shots of whiskey. Chloe lined up a few shot glasses on the bar and poured them full of the man's poison of choice. After he downed two of them and drunkenly smiled at Chloe and she sweetly smiled back.

"So what do you say about today Chloe?" The drunken man slurred out.

"No Frank I will not marry you today but come back tomorrow and try your luck again."

The drunken man Frank drank the last of his shots and got up off the stool to leave. He looked at Clark and slung his arm around his shoulder.

"You got to be careful of this one son. She's sure is beautiful but she will break your heart every damn time." Frank said hiccupping in Clark's face. He winked at Chloe and then staggered away.

Chloe stopped wiping down the bar when she noticed that Clark was staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"So Frank has had his eye on you huh?" He teased.

"Clark Frank is a veteran alcoholic who is completely harmless. He asks me to marry him every single day when he sees me."

"And you shoot the poor guy down every time."

"Who knows Clark if my knight and shining armor doesn't come soon I might take up old Frank on his offer."

Clark was about to say something to Chloe about her last comment when Chloe's boss came up behind her and interrupted him."

"Hey Blondie you don't have to work tonight." Her boss told her.

"Really? But why I mean I just got here…"

Her boss cut her off and said, "Look I can see you got a new friend here with you so take the day off and spend some time with him. Besides the four o' clock drunk rush should be here any minute and I couldn't let a pretty young thing like you handle them all. It would be like throwing a person with a freshly cut leg to the sharks."

"Thanks Rick but really it's ok and I have handled the drunk rush many times by myself in the past." Chloe replied confidently.

"Come on kid just skip out now. No one will ever know." He said winking at her.

Chloe shot him a grin and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Rick you're the best."

"Hey that's what they all say kid."

Chloe walked over from behind the counter towards Clark and took him by the hand. Once they were outside she looked up and down the streets and then at Clark.

" Hey that was nice off you boss Chloe." Clark said.

"Yeah he's a sweet guy. So Clark the night is extremely young. Anything you want to do we can do." Chloe said putting her arm around Clark's shoulder.

Clark raised his eyebrow and said, "Well I'm knew to the city, what do you usually do for fun around here?"

"Well lets see shall we there's clubs, bars, bars and oh yeah more bars."

"I'm not exactly the bar or club type of guy. What do you say we go back to your place and just watch a movie or something."

"Clark we are both young energetic people and you want to go sit inside and watch a movie."

"I'll tell you what if we go back to your place and watch a movie we can go out anywhere you want after that."

"Ok Kent you got yourself a deal." She said as she shook hands with him.

They walked back to her apartment and when they got inside she looked the door behind them. After 15 minutes of channel surfing Clark had finally settled on an old black and white movie. They had been sitting and watching it in silence for almost and hour when Chloe caught Clark staring at her.

"Why do you keep doing that?" She asked him.

"Doing what?" He said, completely aware that he had been staring at her for the full hour and not watching the movie.

"I keep on catching you staring at me Clark. Do I have something gross on my face that you're not telling me about?"

"There is nothing gross on your face Chloe trust me. I just keep on staring you because you're beautiful. You can't blame a guy for that."

"Real smooth Kent, real smooth."

Chloe turned her attention back to the movie but Clark quickly leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Chloe was a little surprised at first but she welcomed him as he began to kiss her even harder. The movie was soon forgotten and they were quickly lost in each other. They were both so caught up in each other that neither one of them noticed Charlie and his group of friends standing at the door.

"Hey Chloe." Charlie said angrily.

Chloe pushed Clark off of her and a horrible feeling of terror and shock filled her body.

"Sorry did I interrupt anything?" Charlie asked as his three friends came into the

Apartment fully and closed the door.

_**DUN! DUN! DUN! I will try and update the next chapter soon. I hope you all liked this one.**_


End file.
